Pada Bulan Ramadhan
by SecretPaper
Summary: Anak-anak kelas 3-E menghabiskan satu hari puasa bersama-sama. Tapi, Maehara Hiroto kena cobaan! Cobaan apakah? (Oke Summary Gagal. Warning Inside! Oneshot)


Summary :

Anak-anak kelas 3-E menghabiskan satu hari puasa bersama-sama di gedung sekolah. Tapi, Maehara Hiroto kena cobaan! Cobaan apakah?! (Oke Summary Gagal. Warning Inside! Oneshot)

Disclaimer :

Assassination Classroom = Matsui Yuusei. Sip.

Warning :

OOC tingkat dewa. Bahasa lo-gue untuk karakter cowok. Perlu pemahaman yang dalam untuk menerjemahkan fic ini ke dalam Bahasa yang dimengerti, mohon maklum! (Mungkin) Ada typo(s) dan kawan-kawan... dan ini, bisa dibilang garing.

* * *

 **Pada Bulan Ramadhan**

(Maehara POV)

Alhamdulillah ya semuanya, udah Ramadhan.

Saatnya kita perbanyak amal dan ibadah! Seperti kebun mawar Kataoka yang rajin disiram dan dipupuk, nanti mereka akan memberikan bunga yang indah sebagai balasannya.

Seperti Hayami-ku tercinta yang merawat baik-baik pistolnya, pasti pantat saya gak bakal mulus lagi pada keesokan harinya.

Seperti Asano Gakuho yang selalu bahagia dan ceria, lebaran nanti dia gak berani pasang muka begitu waktu ditagihin THR oleh para ponakannya! Marhaban ya Ramadhan!

Di Bulan Ramadhan ini, saya sendiri – Maehara Hiroto – sebagai insan paling baik hati di seantero karakter AssClass, sekarang sedang berjuang di jalan Allah...

.

.

.

EH WOI– ELU YANG DI BELAKANG, SIAPA BILANG GUE MATI SYAHID?! GUE BILANG GUE LAGI **BERJUANG** DI JALAN ALLAH, BUKAN **MATI** DI JALAN ALLAH, NYET!

HAH?! GUE LAGI NGAPAIN?! HEH– GUE LAGI DI JALAN BELI TAKJIL, OKE?! TAKJIL! GUE BELOM MATI–

– ASTAGHFIRULLAH!

Waduh, aku ngomong kasar! Duh... sabar, Mae, sabar, ini lagi bulan puasa! Tapi... eh! Lu yang duduk di belakang itu! Jangan kira loe udah lolos yak! Nanti gue minta alamat lu dulu!

EEEH Maehara Hiroto...! Tobat Mae tobat, kamu gak boleh dendam sama orang lain!

ARGH SUDAHLAH GARING NIH.

Oke, lanjut! Jadi, seperti yang gue – **aku** – bilang, sekarang aku lagi di jalan beli takjil... dengan uang yang kalian gak perlu tahu aku dapet darimana. Eh nggak kok nggak– ini bukan duit nyolong deh sumpah! Aku– argh, ganti, kesannya kayak bencong – **saya** – juga gak ada kaitannya sama celengan Isogai yang hilang, sumpah saya gak tahu! Hah?! Ada orang yang liat saya masuk kamar Isogai?! Nggak kok, idih nuduh-nuduh! Lagi puasa loh dosa!

ARGH SAYA GAMAU MUNAFIK DI BULAN PUASA DENGAN JAIM NGOMONG AKU, SAYA, ATAU EMBEL-EMBEL MACAM ITU– POKOKNYA KARENA SAYA COWOK SEKARANG MAU PAKE ORE!

Nah! Daripada nuduh ore yang nggak-nggak soal duit Isogai, mending bantuin ore cari jalan keluar masalah ini...

– gajadi. Gacocok. Oke mulai sekarang Bahasa Elo-Gue, you have been warned.

.

.

.

 **Calling – Terasaka Ryoma**

"... Halo?" ucap gue pelan. "Halo, Ter?"

" _Ya, halo? Ini siapa,"_ tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Ah, Terasaka! Ini gue Maehara, Ter, Maehara Hiroto! Kok lu gak tahu, sih? Lu gak ngeliat layar HP atau emang gak nyimpen nomer gue,"

" _Gak ada urusannya,"_ jawab Terasaka sok cool. _"Cepetan, ngapain lu nelpon-nelpon! Gue lagi sibuk, nih,"_

"Haha, sori," gue minta maaf dengan nada asem. "Jadi gini, Ter... kan lu tahu gue lagi di jalan beli takjil,"

" _Iya,"_

"Tapi gue lagi kena masalah,"

" _Iya..."_

"Lu mau bantuin gue gak,"

" _Bantuin apaan...?"_ nada suara Terasaka sekarang lebih kedengeran kayak protes. _"Gue sibuk, nih, lu gangguin orang aja kerjaannya deh Ji! Udah lu cepetan aja beli takjil terus pulang!"_

"Yahhh, kok lu gitu amat sih sama temen sendiri!" nada suara gue dibuat sekecewa mungkin. "Kalo namanya sahabat, sesibuk apapun, harus saling bantu Ter! Kecuali kalo keadan kita emang lagi gak memungkinkan! Lagian, lu sibuk apaan sih emangnya?"

" _Gue lagi sibuk makan bakso,"_

"LAH– KOK LU MAKAN SIH?!" tanya gue dengan nada setengah mampus.

" _Emang kenapa?"_

"Bego! Lu lupa atau emang sengaja?!"

" _Apaaan sih, emangnya salah kalo gue makan bakso?"_

"Woi Ter– kita kan' lagi puasa, bego, PUASA! Alias nahan lapar dan haus! Jangan bilang loe lupa padahal tadi kita ngomong soal takjil–"

" _ASTAGHFIRULLAH!"_ terdengar suara keras tepok jidat di seberang. _"YA ALLAH GUE LUPA MA– SUMPAH GUE LUPA! AHHH MESTI GIMANA NIH GUE, MAKANNYA UDAH 3 MANGKOK LAGI–"_

" _Kenapa Ter?"_ tiba-tiba, sebuah suara di sebelah Terasaka ikut kedengeran di telepon gue.

" _AH– WOI, MURAMATSU! KITA KAN LAGI PUASA BODOR, KENAPA LU MARAH TRAKTIR BAKSO HAH?! SENGAJA YA LU MAU BUAT KITA BATAL!?"_

" _MASHA ALLAH!"_ terdengar (lagi) suara tepok jidat di seberang. _"ADUH, GUE LUPA TER! HADOOH– IYA YA KITA KAN LAGI PUASA, KAN IKLAN MARJYAN JUGA UDAH NONGOL! WADUH GIMANA NIH TER–"_

" _Muramatsu, gue mau tambah 1 mangkok lagi dong! Kan' lu yang traktir!"_ lah tunggu ini siapa lagi?!

" _EH, TUNGGU DULU! SEMUANYA, GAWAT, NIH, GAWAT ! GUE LUPA– SEKARANG UDAH RAMADHAN! KITA KAN' LAGI PUASA!"_

" _ALLAHU AKBAR!"_ oke gue udah bosen denger suara tepok jidat. Dan siapapun, tolong kasih tahu gue seberapa banyak makhluk kafir di seberang telepon! Pasti Terasaka dan antek-anteknya yang terkutuk! _"LUPA GUE! WADUH GIMANA NIH–"_

" _MAE...!"_ sekarang, suaranya Terasaka kedengeran jelas di ujung telepon. _"SORRY! Sorry banget, kayaknya gue gak bisa bantuin lu, gue harus pergi–"_

"Pergi ke mane?!" teriak gue panik. "Kok lu gitu sih Ter! Gue bener-bener bingung nih sekarang–"

" _Gue mau ngungsi ke masjid terdekat buat shalat taubat berjamaah sama yang lain! Sorry ya, lu minta tolong yang lain aja deh! Bye bye!"_

"EH TUNGGU TER!"

 _TREK TUUUT TUUUT TUUUT._

... Hazama, lu nyantet gue ya gara-gara tahu gue yang nyolong duit Isogai.

.

.

.

 **Calling – Chiba Ryunosuke  
**

"Halo?!" gue nyerobot dengan nada emosi. "Halo, Chiba?! Halo?! Wooooi! Halo! Lu di seberang telepon gak?! OI!"

" _Iya! Iya gue di sini! Kenapa sih!"_ aahhh, betapa leganya gue saat mendengar nada suara Chiba yang bagai malaikat penyelamat. _"Lu di mana, sih, Mae, pergi beli takjil gak balik-balik! Bentar lagi buka, nih!"_

"Sorry, Chi, gue rada nyasar sekarang," jawab gue dengan nada meringis.

" _HAH?! Yaelah, pake nyasar segala lagi lu! Terus kita gimana nih?! Hayami udah nyiapin pistolnya buat ngenembak lu gara-gara greget nungguin takjil, tauk! Lu gak mikirin nasib kita gimana?! Dia kan' lagi PMS!"_

Ya kaleee oi gue harus mikirin nasib lu, ya kaleee? Lagian, kalau lagi PMS harusnya si Hayami kan' kagak puasa, lah ini kenapa dia yang aral nungguin takjil?

"Loh Chi... Harusnya lu yang mikirin nasib gue!" ujar gue kesel. "Gue lagi nyasar malah dimarahin! Udah baik-baik mau dibeliin takjil, protes aja kerjaannya–"

" _Lu di mana?"_ kampret si Chiba ngalihin pembicaraan. _"Cepetan lu di mana? Gue jemput nih,"_

"Serius?!" mata gue bling-bling karena akhirnya dapet bala bantuan. "Gue di jalan yang ada trotoarnya! Oke? Yang ada trotoarnya! Cepetan Chi jemput gue di sini,"

" _Minta digorok Mae? Lebih spesifik lagi tempatnya!"_

"Itu udah spesifik! Itu lho di tempat yang banyak mobil lewat,"

" _DI MANA GEBLEGH?! SERIUS NIH GUE!"_

"Lha gue juga serius! ... eh, di seberang gue lagi ada nenek-nenek mau nyebrang. Cepetan ke sini lu Chi,"

" _ARGH– NAMANYA! APA NAMA JALANNYA?!"_

"Lah ya mana gue tahu– wong gue nyasar! Di mana-mana orang nyasar tuh sama aja gak tahu tempat Chi–"

TREK TUUT TUUT TUUT.

Sialan. Awas ya Chiba, pas shalat tarawih nanti sendal lu sama Terasaka gue sumputin!

.

.

.

 **Calling – Akabane Karma**

Gue gak tahu kesurupan apa, tapi pas puasa gue malah minta tolong pada setan merah. Ya Allah, ampunilah hamba-Mu ini, hamba tidak berniat untuk musyrik.

"KARMA?!" teriak gue sambil nangis kejer. "KARMA– LU DI MANA KARMA?! BANTU GUEEE... PLIS, TOLONGIN GUE HUHUHU, GUA KAYAK ANAK ILANG DI SINIIIIII..."

" _Apaan sih lu?!"_ kedenger suara teriak ilfeel dari seberang telepon. " _Mendadak nelepon, mendadak nangis, pake jerit-jerit kayak cewek waktu dibegal lagi! Kenapa sih?!"_

"Karma gue nyasar..." curhat gue tanpa meduliin tatapan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar.

" _Ya terus kalau lu nyasar kenapa?!"_

"Gue gak tahu jalan pulang Kar..."

" _Emangnya lo punya rumah?! Tiap malem aja numpang tidur di rumah gue!"_

"Gue serasa di dunia asing Kar..."

" _Baguslah, kalau lu sadar lu itu setan yang dikutuk ke bumi! Noh di situ rumah lo yang sebenernya, gimana puas?"_

Itu elu, oi.

"Karma, gak lucu Karma huhuhu..." tangisan gue makin kenceng ngedenger candaan gagal si Karma. "Gue mesti gimana, hiks hiks,"

" _Berhenti nangis, bikin geuleuh tahu!"_ Karma rupanya masih gak puas ngebentak gue.

"Galak amat sih Kar... gue lagi sedih, nih... huhu..."

" _Emangnya gue nggak?! Lu asal telepon aja, padahal gue juga lagi kena cobaan!"_

"Ah, cobaan lu pasti gak separah gue yang nyasar... ihik ihik,"

" _Kata siapa?! Gue sekarang lagi–"_

BRAK!

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan telepon gue dan Karma, ada orang berambut merah yang gak sengaja tabrakan sama gue gara-gara dia juga lagi nelepon.

Dan– Oh Gusti nu Maha Agung, kok gue apes banget sih nasibnya.

"LAH LU NYASAR JUGA?!"

.

.

Bersyukurlah karena ternyata Karma punya malaikat biru bernama Nagisa, yang datang dengan wajah khawatir menjemput gue dan Karma yang baru aja mau mulai tawuran di pinggir jalan. Gue jadi gak ngerti, kenapa setan merah macam dia bisa sobatan sama Nagisa yang udah kayak makhluk astral bersayap ini? Di-blackmail macam apa?

(Ngaca oi Mae, kenapa orang kayak kamu bisa sobatan sama Isogai).

Supaya kami bisa balik ke Kunugigaoka, Nagisa akhirnya menggunakan HP-nya dan membuka aplikasi Google Maps untuk menuntun kami. Hm, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa gue yang daritadi pegang HP gak memanfaatkan aplikasi itu supaya gak nyasar? Yah, simple sih jawabannya.

HP gue Esia Hidayah.

EH! Bukan berarti gue miskin! Cuman, kan' sekarang Bulan Puasa – jadi ya, biar lebih berkah gitu gue sengaja pake Esia Hidayah! Jangan samain gue sama si Isogai yang miskin, dong! Cuih, sebenernya gue beli Iphone S10 juga gue mampu!

(... duit di celengan Isogai masih ada gak ya? Semoga cukup buat beli HP.)

.

.

(Normal POV)

"Kami pulang..." Maehara yang udah lemes selemes-lemesnya langsung ambruk di depan pintu.

"Hm? Oi Maehara, kecuali lo mau jadi keset sih silakan aja tepar di situ, tapi lo ngalangin jalan, tahu,"

"Bodo," Maehara acuh gak acuh sama ejekan Sugaya.

"Oh? Yaudah sih," Sugaya menjawab cuek, lalu kembali bergabung dengan kelompok nobar Sugino yang asyik nontok Toy Story. Anak-anak perempuan semuanya pada masak di ruang sebelah. Di ruang kelas, sekarang hanya terlihat Sugino dan kelompok nobarnya (Sugaya, Nagisa, Karma, Kimura, Okajima, dan Isogai) sementara beberapa lagi asyik main congklak atau kelereng.

Geng Terasa gak keliatan, btw. Masih sibuk baca ayat kursi.

"Pernah kebayang, gak, sih, mainan kita ditinggal, terus tiba-tiba jadi hidup kayak gitu?" Kimura yang kebawa suasana memecah keheningan, matanya masih nancep ke layar laptop. "Dan pas kita balik tuh kayak gak ada apa-apa, padahal sebelumnya mereka gerak. Kitanya aja yang gak nyadar,"

"Hmm, iya, sih. Serem juga, ya, gimana kalau beneran?"

"Iya, kan'? Bisa aja sebenernya mereka semua hidup tapi kita gak sadar,"

"Bukan gak mungkin, ya... mereka kan' memang gak mau ketahuan kalau mereka hidup,"

"Kayaknya boneka juga punya Hak Asasi,"

"Bener juga," Isogai manggut-manggut sok pintar (lah ini kenapa topiknya jadi serius). "Ngomong-ngomong. Kalau kalian bilang begitu... aku jadi bisa membayangkan. Boneka Barbie adikku yang rusak setahun lalu– ternyata memiliki nyawa,"

 **GLEGAARRR!**

Petir dari Zimbabwe mendadak nyasar ke Kunugigaoka demi penghayatan suasana.

"... rusak?" Okajima sok serius, mukanya memandang Isogai horror. "... dia pasti... dendam sekali, ya? Sudah dirusak, dibuang pula,"

"Iya... apalagi tangannya yang rusak samasekali tak bisa diperbaiki. Jadi... aku terpaksa..."

"Kalau dia hidup," Sugaya sengaja menahan nada suara supaya menambah efek kaget. "Dia pasti akan balas dendam,"

 **GLEGARRRR!**

"UDAH OI EFEK PETIRNYA LAMA-LAMA ADA YANG KESAMBER GIMANA?!"

"Hati-hati, Isogai, jaga adikmu baik-baik tiap malam," Sugino mengindahkan protes Maehara dan menepuk punggung si KM kelas E. "Siapa tahu dia datang untuk balas dendam,"

"Benar. Aku bisa membayangkannya..."

 **PIK!**

Mati lampu mendadak. Harusnya mati lampu di Jongol, tapi pindah ke Kunugigaoka demi penghayatan suasana.

"... boneka tanpa tangan kanan itu... berjalan tanpa suara menuju rumahku,"

Glek.

"Saat suasana masih gelap, dia masuk melalui celah tak terlihat dan mengendap-endap menuju kamar adikku. Tangannya membawa sesuatu yang panjang, cukup untuk melukai atau bahkan membunuh orang lain. Dia mendekat dari belakang... di balik sosok adikku yang tertidur..."

Okajima hampir ngompol. Nagisa mepet-mepet ke tengah karena takut. Btw Isogai ternyata kakak durhaka, nyusun skenario beginian buat adik ceweknya yang watados.

"Lalu, dengan mata tajam dia mengangkat benda itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tersisa. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 kurang... dia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan menganyunkan benda itu sambil berteriak...

.

.

.

'BANGUN WOI BANGUN, SAHUUUR! UDAH JAM 3!' TONG TONG TONG TONG!"

Isogai langsung kena timpuk para kelompok nobar.

.

"Hei, kalian, bentar lagi buka nih! Bantuin kita sedikit– MASHA ALLAH ALLAHU AKBAR ALLAH MAHA BESAR! KENAPA ADA MAYAT DI SINI?!"

"GUE MASIH HIDUP!" Maehara yang masih tiduran di depan pintu langsung loncat bangun.

"Eh– oh, Maehara, ya? Ahaha, sori, kamu tiduran tanpa suara di situ, sih, udah kayak mayat aja," Kayano tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Maehara mendecih kesal. "Daripada itu, bantuin kita nyiapin makanan, dong. Masa perempuan aja. Laki-laki juga harus belajar masak,"

"Tapi kita lagi laper,"

"Emang kita nggak? Namanya juga puasa,"

"Kita bantuin nyiapin takjil aja," Karma berinisiatif, gak mau ambil repot. "Maehara, mana takjil yang lu beli? Siniin cepetan, biar bisa santai,"

"... eh?" Maehara mendadak cengo dan amnesia bersamaan. "... takjil?"

.

 **DUG DURUG DUG DUG DUG DUG–!**

 **Allahuakbar Allahuakbar...**

.

Karasuma-sensei mengumandangkan Adzan.

Baru kali ini bedug pertanda buka kedengaran kayak terompet sangsakala di telinga Maehara.

" **ANJISSS MAEHARA LU BISA-BISANYA NYASAR DAN NGEREPOTIN ORANG TANPA BELI TAKJIL?!"**

The End. 

* * *

Gaje ah endingnya. Tamat– pokoknya harus tamat, gamau tau saya pusing mikirin endingnya kayak gimana! (hehe).

Ini adalah fanfiction lama yang baru jadi setengah waktu puasa 1 tahun lalu (wakwaow :v). Ini asalnya malah mau jadi genre horror sama angst (di mana Maehara sebenernya nyasar ke mansion misterius di mana gaada ramadhan segala), tapi langsung rombak 180 derajat jadi humor dan friendship gini -_-) Dibilang humor pun sebenernya humor gagal, sih. Maklum lah baru hiatus setahun lebih.

Ramadhan bentar lagi, ya. Gak apalah upload sekarang, lebih berkah.

BTW karena bisa membuat anda emosi saking garingnya, bagi yang membaca di Bulan Puasa mungkin ada baiknya dibaca setelah berbuka. Biar gak percuma puasanya (KENAPA BARU NGOMONG DI A/N WOI).

Oiya... Salam kenal, fandom Assassination Classroom! SecretPaper disini! Sebenernya punya satu akun lagi, tapi bikin baru karena yang lama lupa password ._.) Sip. Coba tebak saya siapa.

Bacot aside, mohon bantuannya!

RnR?


End file.
